Abaddon
by Xionamine
Summary: Satan is tired of his empty nest and wants more children. Better summary inside.
1. Satan is Lonely

**Blue Exorcist**

_Yaoi_

_mpreg_

_male x male_

_Shiro Fujimoto x Satan_

_Astaroth x Rito (OC)_

_In later chapters:_

_Reiji x Rin_

_Yukio x OC_

**Summary**: After his two oldest sons are grown up Satan feels lonely to his current empty nest, but since it's impossible for him to be on earth very long without a physical body he searches for one. Once he obtains it he goes on the search for a possible mate. Hearing of a lung priest that is impossible for him to possess he stumbles upon the church where this said man dwells. Acting as a supposed rape victim of a demon he lures the priest into a trap allowing the man to Impregnate him with children.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blue Exorcist. I am not making any money by writing this. I do not own the characters cept for the OC for Yukio and what I picture Satan looks like for this story.

**Arthur note: **Shiro will not die in this story so big yay if you liked the character. Yeah, I'm completely changing how Rin and Yukio came to be, but I thought 'why not'. Oh! also I will be making Astaroth the father of Reiji in this story and the mother shall be one of Shiro's friends. Hope you enjoy!

Astaroth watched as his king sighed heavily staring out the window of the blood red mansion. It seemed that the torture outside was not making the man happy as it usually did. "Tell me sire why do you seem so down?" asked the king of rot curiously. Satan turned his gaze to the other dark blues looking lost "I want more children" was his simple response.

Astaroth blinked knitting his brows together "Excuse me sire but don't you already have many children?". The cobalt eyed man growled tail swishing angrily " Yes I am quite aware of that!" he mumbled something under his breath and sighed "I just want to have them myself is all" .

The king of rot looked at Satan wide eyed "Are you serious?".

The cobalt eyed devil smirked as his tail swished back and forth playfully.

Astaroth scratched the back of his head. So he was serious about the whole 'wanting a baby thing'. "You know sire. I hear that there is a man who just graduated from True Cross Academy that is rumored to be untouchable by you and demons. You may want to check it out and see if he'd be um...y'know be fertile enough to get you pregnant" he informed his master whose ears perked up at the information.

"Where does this man live?" Satan asked with a toothy grin.

The king of rot chuckled " I know the exact place" he replied "Shall I prepare you a vessel?".

Satan shook his head " No, I think I will do the picking this time. I just need you to 'rough it up' a bit".

Astaroth laughed " As you wish sire".

**-Shiro's Church-**

"Everything is stocked up and ready for tomorrow" said a pink haired male with brown eyes checking over his clip board as he took count of the supplies. A young Shiro with choppy light brown hair and glasses smiled "I can't thank you enough Rito for helping me out". Rito made a face and blushed slightly " No problem... he muttered and shut the door behind him lock in and then handed the key to his friend "Just don't lose that key okay" he poked the brunettes chest and heard a knock at the front door.

Shiro narrowed his eyes at the door feeling a slight chill go down his spine.

Rito tilted his head to the side "Aren't you going to get that?" the pink haired boy asked as he caused Shiro come out of his daze " Yes...,please excuse me" the brunette pocketed the key and went to the door as Rito finished up loose end paper work little did he know that he was being watched from the shadows.

Shiro slowly turned the doorknob swallowing the nervous lump in his throat he then pulled the door open to see a young male close to him in age who was bruised, cut,covered in blood and what smelled like the sent of sex mixed about him.

"Please...help me" the boy lifted his tear streaked face his small lips were swallow and cobalt eyes red from crying "There...there was thing and...and it did horrible things to me" the boy stuttered clearly nervous , scared and shivering from whatever demon had done to him.

The brunette smiled kindly not thinking for a moment that this could be a trap and stepped aside "Please come in. Let's get you cleaned up".

The young boy smiled at the kindness and walked inside " Thank you so so much".


	2. Seducing the Priest

**Blue Exorcist**

_Yaoi_

_Shiro x Satan_

_Astaroth x Rito (OC)_

**Later Chapters **:

_Reiji x Rin_

_Yukio x OC_

**Last Chapter**: Satan wants more kids. So, Astaroth tells him of a priest who can't be possessed by Satan himself nor demons. Loving the idea of capturing this young mans heart he steals a vessel and goes into the very church where Shiro dwells.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blue Exorcist. I am not making any $ by writing this. I do not own the characters of Blue Exorcist. I do own the OC's I made up for this story for Astaroth and Yukio.

Shiro welcomed the frightened boy in who looked around taking in the surroundings with his arms tightly wrapped around himself. The light brown haired young male cleared his throat "Please this way" he said loudly to catch the cobalt eyed teens attention who nodded and followed Shiro into cleansing chamber.

Satan froze looking down at the floor.

"Something wrong?" Shiro questioned with suspicion in his voice watching the young man before him. The light brown haired man took a moment to look the other over as said male came to the center of the room.

He was a few inches shorter than Shiro. He had bright cobalt eyes, dark blue eyes and pale skin.

Letting his eyes go sinfully lower he noticed the male was a student at the local high school in the neighborhood. His jacket was gone , the tie was missing. The white dress shirt was ripped as if claws had been slashed through it, yet his chest had no claw marks on it but it was indeed bruised.

His pants were unbuttoned the knees stained with dirt and grass...

"E-excuse me father, but don't you intend to help me?" the blue haired male asked innocently.

Shiro shook his head bringing himself out of his daze his face a deep red.

"Yes, I am sorry" the light brown haired male cleared his throat "Please strip of your clothing so we may start cleansing you of the demons touch" he held out his hand that Satan took with a smile.

Shiro felt that chill go down his spine again as the blue haired male pulled himself as close to the the other as he possibly could. The priest felt his heart skip a beat staring down into the cobalt eyes "Forgive me father for I have sinned" whispered Satan as he stood on his tip toes pressing his lips to the unsuspecting Shiro.


	3. Tricking the Priest

**Blue Exorcist**

**Yaoi**

**M\M**

**Pairings: ** _Shiro x Satan_

_Astaroth x Rito (OC)_

**Pairings later Chapters**: _ Yukio x OC_

_Reiji x Rin_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Blue Exorcist. I am not making $ by writing this. I do not own the characters of Blue Exorcist. I do own the idea for this story and the OC's made up for Astaroth and Yukio, and what I imagine Satan looks like in Blue Exorcist.

**Last Chapter:** Shiro let's the demon attacked victim into his house. Upon leading the hurt boy into the cleansing room he notices that the boy is reluctant to enter the room and suddenly feels uneasy. Then once entering the center of the room the demon attacked victim kisses Shiro making the priest very surprised.

Shiro felt slender arms wrap around his neck pulling him down and deepening the kiss. This boy was no victim. Pushing the blue haired boy to the floor the light brown haired male reached for the holy water he had stashed in the room. "I will give you two chances to tell me who you are" said Shiro slowly and clearly.

The boy looked up innocently and teary eyed. "What ever do you mean?" his bottom lip trembled and he slowly pushed himself up into his knees "I-I am just confused...please help me father". The light brown haired man knitted his brows together confused. Could it be that he is just in a very odd place right now because of the demon who attacked him?

Shiro slowly lowered the holy water as the blue haired teen crawled toward him on his hands and knees stopping on his knees he reached up with slender pale hands undoing the light browned haired mans pants.

" Do you have any idea what you are doing?" Shiro asked staring into cobalt eyes.

"Maybe..." said Satan before engulfing the priest whole. Bobbing his head his glided his tongue up and down the length stopping at the tip to swirl it over the head. Hollowing out his cheeks he engulfed the member whole once again taking it to the base and started bobbing his head again.

The priest bit his bottom lip as he watched this demon tainted boy give him his first blow job. Slowly he moved his hand to the top of the boys head threading his fingers into the dark navy locks.

Satan smirked around the member in his mouth opening his eyes he looked up at Shiro who was panting softly , mouth slightly agape with his eyes closed. The devil purred deep in his throat making it vibrate which caused the priest to groan in approval.

Closing his eyes Stan went back to his work bobbing his head faster and purring deep from his throat. Feeling close Shiro gripped the boys hair to let him know to pull away, but he never did the demon tainted boy swallowed every drop he was given and sat back on his heels licking his lips clean.

The priest blushed and hurriedly fixed himself back as he heard a crashing sound from outside the door. "Rito?" Shiro said walking to the door and listening for an answer. Worried the priest opened the door to see said pink haired teen shivering and wrapped in a pure white sheet that had turned red at the bottom.

"What happened?!" the priest exclaimed running over to his friend kneeling by his side. Rito opened his eyes slowly "Hmm...don't be so loud" the pink haired teen sighed and got up to his feet slowly wrapping the sheet tightly around himself. "So did you..." Rito knitted his brows together looking at the blue haired boy in the cleansing room "Shiro...did you cleanse him?" he asked looking at the light brown haired priest.

The priest blushed and face palmed "F-forgive me I was going to but I heard the crash outside the door and came running to help you" he replied nervously. Rito shivered and held his head in one hand "I'm going to turn in for the night...don't stay up too late" he muttered going down the hall and disappeared into one of the rooms.

Shiro sighed and turned to the demon tainted boy "So tell me what is your name?" he asked.

Satan stood to his feet and looked into those interesting dark eyes "Rihito" he said as the priest once again joined him in the cleansing room shutting the door behind him.

########

**A\N:** Annnnnnd another chapter. I'm trying to catch up with all the ones I have going it will just take me awhile. Anyway enjoy!


	4. A Astaroth prowls

A Astaroth prowls

Yaoi

M/M

Shiro/Satan (Rihito)

Astaroth/ Rito

A/N: Lorelei Dark Embers

phantomsnow100

Thank you for your comments!

# # # # #

**Summary**: Astaroth taints the priest intern Rito happens before Shiro ran out of the cleansing room to check on his friend.

# # # # #

**Chapter 4**: A Astaroth Prowls

Rito heard the perverted sounds echoing down the hallway and he shook his head.

How could Shiro be so gullible and not notice what had walked into this place and was currently seducing him.

Sighing the priest in training put away the last of the supplies closing the store room door he heard a knock at the front door and went to answer it.

"Fujimoto house" the pink haired sighed and blushed looking at the tall male in front of him.

"Yes, I came here for a blessing. Do you think you could do that for me?" the tall male who was Astaroth in disguise grinned.

"Um...oh o-of course. Please, come in while I get the items for the blessing" said Rito leaving the door open for the taller male.

The demon of rot walked in shutting then do or behind himself his pointy tail waving excitedly.

He could hear his father busy not far from where he was standing and chuckled.

The pink haired priest in training came back with a rosary , a book and a vial. Which Astaroth believed to be blessed water. He had to be careful not to let his stolen vessel be melted off his form.

"Why not just bless me with the rosary?" suggested the taller male.

Rito furrowed his brows "Are you sure?" .

"Yes" Astaroth walked closer to the pink haired priest in training placing a hand on his his shoulder.

Rito looked at the hand on his shoulder then up into the golden eyes of the demon in disguise.

"I want a child from you Rito Shiratori" purred the demon king of rot leaning down and kissing the soft pink lips of the smaller male.

The priest in training eyes widened in surprise. This was wrong and unholy.

Closing his eyes Rito gave in leaning against the body in front of him.

Astaroth grinned ear to ear wrapping his arms around the slender frail body.

This was too easy.

The priest in training got tense. Something wasn't right about this man. He smelt like death, and he had no...heart beat.

"Who are you?" Rito asked with a shudder looking up into those golden eyes and fangy grin.

Astaroth chuckled.

"I am the demon king of rot" replied the taller male from his fleshy prison.

Wanting to take a step back the pink haired male found himself being held tighter.

Astaroth purred breathing in the innocent sent of the other.

"Why me?" questioned Rito giving up on his struggle.

"Hmm, I don't really have to have a reason as to why I have chosen you as the carrier of my child" replied the demon king skidding his hands down over the pink haired teens sides.

Rito placed his head on Astaroth's shoulder "Hn...alright. I will have your child" he sighed.

The demon king of rot wiggled his tail turning the priest in training around making him go face first into the back arm of the couch.

Astaroth licked his lips making haste in tugging down the teens pants to get first glance of the untainted pale backside.

Rito shivered moving his arms to hold onto the back arm of the couch and looking over his shoulder at the demon who unzipped his pants.

"You might want to relaxed, because I never prepare my mates" warned Astaroth as he pressed the tip of his penis to the pink haired teens entrance who nodded and spread his legs wider.

Then demon groaned at the sight and slowly pushed in feeling the walls completely relax around him w no resistance it is only when Rito exhaled that he felt the walls tighten around him like an death grip.

"Gods" Astaroth groaned. This boy was sooooo much better than the whores he slept with before.

Rolling his hips backwards into the demon the priest in training whimpered.

The demon rocked his hips forward thrusting into the willing hole, reaching around he stroked the boys member.

Rito mewled. He never felt so full before, well it was his first time being taken.

Tossing his head back the pink haired teen moaned as his prostate was struck "Nnnh there!".

Astaroth groaned hitting that same spot again making Rito arch his back with the perfect curve.

The priest in training walls clamped down around the demon as he came spilling his seed in the skillful hand.

With a few more thrusts Astaroth came coating the males insides white.

Riding out their orgasms the demon let the still clamped walls milk him dry.

Rito caught his breath that he didn't know that he had lost shuddering in the aftermath.

Once the pink haired teens walls relaxed the demon pulls out and put himself away stepping back he took in the view.

Pale legs shook ,hips were adorned with finger tip shaped bruises and between those once virgin thighs was blood mixed with cum.

Astaroth licked his lips.

It was truly a beautiful sight.

# # # # #

**A/N:** This is the between chapter of 'So how did Rito end up in the hallway?' here is your answer.

Next chapter coming soon. Enjoy.


	5. A Priest Gives In

**A Priest Gives In**

_Yaoi_

_M/M_

_Shiro/Satan (Rihito)_

***** Chapter Warning: This Chapter contains two male in the act of sexual intercourse a.k.a making love. If you do not like then please do not read. *** **

# # # # #

**Summary**: It started with a smile, and Shiro could have said no. Once he wrapped his arms around that body he could no longer resist.

# # # # #

**Chapter 5 **: _A Priest gives in_

As the door closed behind him closed Shiro lifted his head to see a very naked teen in front of him.

A deep blush spread across his cheeks "What are you doing naked?" the paladin questioned nervously. Cobalt eyes smiled mischievously as a single blue tail swayed behind their owner keeping out of eye shot from being seen.

"Don't I have to be naked?" Rihito grinned "For my cleansing..." he looked up into brown eyes innocently as he strides over with grace to Shiro who wrapped his arms around the lithe body before him.

Yeah he knew it was wrong.

There was indeed something about this young man that made him uneasy.

His heart pounded in his chest every time he looked into those eyes.

"Who are you?" Shiro asked grabbing the pale chin tilting it up to look into those said eyes.

"I told you, I am Rihito" replied the demon tainted teen.

The paladin's eyes narrowed at the face he was holding "Don't lie to me" he said sternly his grip tightening on the chin making the Rihito hiss.

"You wouldn't believe me" chuckled the cobalt eyed teen.

"Try me" Shiro said in all seriousness making the teen laugh more.

"Hmm I believe I already have and it was quite tasty" purred Rihito licking his lips.

The paladin blushed "Not that!" he exclaimed and shook off the blush "I want to know your name. Your real name...".

The cobalt eyed teen sighed wrapping his arms around Shiro's neck " I'm Satan".

Shiro paled feeling his blood run cold.

This was Satan...

The Satan?!

"What do you want from me?" the paladin asked letting go of the demon kings chin.

"I want babies" purred Satan as his tail came into view swishing happily.

"What?" deadpanned Shiro.

The cobalt eyed devil crossed his arms over his chest "I didn't stutter Shiro Fujimoto".

The paladin sat down rubbing his temples " You can't seriously make me believe you can carry?".

Satan tilted his head to the side "Never tried".

Shiro facepalmed and took a deep breath 'What the hell is he thinking?' he thought to himself.

"Just because I haven't tried doesn't mean it won't work" huffed the cobalt eyed teen with a swish of his tail glaring at the paladin who looked up at him with a sigh.

"Alright...I will give you what you want, but just once" said Shiro "So...yeah come here" he added with a blush.

Satan grinned and walked over straddling the paladins lap reaching under him he pulled down the zipper of the priests pants freeing the limp member. Wrapping his hand around it he pumped it slowly placing light kisses on the neck in front of him then to the lips of the sacred man.

"Nnn...I'm guessing you've done this before?" panted the paladin arching into the devil's touch as he held the hips in front of him. "If you are asking me if I have slept with a man before. The answer is no. You're the first man I am going to sle...make love to" explained Satan. Shiro was astonished and of all the people Satan could pick. Why did it have to be him?

The cobalt eyed teen noticed the distant look in the priests eyes and growled giving the tip of the muscle he still stroked in his hand a tight squeeze making owner of said muscle gasp and toss his head back with his mouth agape.

"You need to pay attention Shiro or it is you I shall impregnate" scolded Satan flushed to have not been paid more attention to.

Shiro chuckled and looked into the cobalt eyes "Sorry, my mind wonders a lot" moving his hand to the devil's mouth he placed two finger to the soft pink lips "suck" he commanded Satan who looked at him as if he had a lot of guts to be ordering the devil himself around.

Lowering his head onto the two fingers offered to him Satan took them into his mouth lathering each finger with saliva looking up every once in awhile to see the turned on look in those now bedroom eyes.

Once he considered them worthy he let them slide down his lips "You were planning to prepare me correct?" smirked the cobalt eyed devil seeing Shiro's face turn crimson and started muttering to himself.

Raising his hips he pressed his chest to the paladin's resting his head in the crux of the dominants neck. Shiro's breath hitched his hand slowly making it to its target. Using the first wet finger he traced the puckered entrance making Satan shiver. Getting bolder he pushed it in pumping it in and out growing harder from the cobalt eyed devil mewling and panting in his ear.

Soon he added a second scissoring and stretching the tiny hole until he believed it to be ready. Slidding the fingers out of Satan slowly he placed his hands onto the cobalt eyed devil's hips. Aligning himself at the now prepared entrance he pushed inside.

Satan arched his back and gasped gripping Shiro's shoulders tightly , but not hard enough to break them with his crazy strength. The paladin panted rubbing the cobalt eyed devil's hips gently getting the shaking body to relax. Satan chuckled his tail wrapping itself around one of Shiro's wrists "Who knew you'd be gentle" the cobalt eyed devil teased the priest who blushed.

Once the body he was currently inside of relaxed he began experimenting by thrusting his hips feeling himself slide in and out of the tight ring of muscle. The owner of said body moaned arching his back like a cat and thrust down onto the thick shaft making both moan in union.

Pulling Satan closer to his body he stroked the neglected member belonging to the devil who mewled in approval. Shallow panting and small moans attacked Shiro's ear he he continued to mate with the cobalt eyed devil who clung to him like a child.

The paladin groaned with each roll of Satan's hips making him bury himself even deeper into his sin. "S-shiro" the devil's voice quivered giving the priest a warning that he would soon cum. Shiro smiled kissing Satan's neck "Go ahead" he chuckled stroking the cobalt eyed devil's member faster as he pounded into the uke's g-spot making the walls quiver and clamp.

Satan called out the paladin's name over and over as his prostate was abused causing him to tighten more. Once the walls were tightened like a vice Shiro spilled his seed deep inside the devil who bounced slightly allowing his body to soak up all that it could to ensure he would have a positive pregnancy .

Both lovers panted catching their breath.

"So, when will I know?" asked the paladin curiously.

"Soon" answered Satan tiredly his eyes closing slowly.

About to ask another question Shiro refrained when he heard a soft snoring from the head currently resting on his shoulder. Sighing he held the body close wondering just what had he gotten himself into.

# # # # #

**A/N**: Hello! , It has been awhile and yes I finally got this chapter finished yay. Anyway chapter for 'Not so Quest for Power ' is coming soon. Comment and Favorite plz!


End file.
